


no light

by fluorene



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cousin Incest, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, Kidnapping, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluorene/pseuds/fluorene
Summary: Marie wakes up alone, in a dark room with no recollection as to how she got there.





	no light

**Author's Note:**

> local fucko can't write anything besides dark, dubious consent PWPs lmao

Marie watched wordlessly as the tear sliding down her cheek found its way onto her lap, trickling along the creases of fabric on her kimono. All she felt at the moment was numbness, like she’d received a sharp injection of anaesthetic into her consciousness. There wasn’t any emotion left within her after she’d spent the last few hours sobbing her eyes out. She had already experienced the five stages of grief several times over, and the reality of the situation began setting in.

All it took was a split second of carelessness for her to get kidnapped. Cold hands over her eyes, grabbing her from behind and obscuring her vision. A choker locking around her neck, and a jolt of static before she fell unconscious. And then Marie had woken up in this poorly lit room with absolutely nothing. No idea who had taken her. No clue as to where she was, or if anyone knew she was missing. She didn’t even know what time of day it was, nor how much time had passed since her capture. Maybe days had passed. Maybe weeks. There was no way for Marie to know for sure.

Marie shifted uncomfortably, trying to adjust to a less cramped position. The linoleum floor was unforgivingly cold against her knees tucked neatly beneath her. Her hands ached. The ropes holding her hands together bit into the delicate skin of her wrists, leaving red rings burned into her flesh. Marie flinched as a metal panel on the collar’s surface briefly came in contact with her neck, a reflex against the shock she’d received earlier. The collar hadn’t activated since then, but it was impossible to forget its tight presence around her neck.

_What was worse, the discomfort of sitting in the same position or the boredom of staring at four gray, featureless walls for several hours?_ She traced the perimeter of the room with her gaze for the thousandth time, desperately searching for _something_ to alleviate her misery. She might as well have been confined in a sensory deprivation tank. The room was completely dark besides the sliver of light emitting from beneath the closed doorway. The complete and utter silence besides her own shallow breathing was extremely unnerving, serving as a constant reminder of how _alone_ she was.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps in the distance. For better or for worse, her time alone was over. Somebody was approaching quickly.

The door flung open, light flooding in from the corridor outside. Marie winced, her eyes forced to adjust from pitch-black to the blinding influx of light. She could barely make out the figure in the doorway… wearing combat boots, tights, and a black outfit punctured by hot pink details. Marie inhaled sharply in shock as recognition set in.

“ _Callie_? What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to see my favorite cousin, of course.” Callie’s voice was achingly familiar. Marie would have ran to embrace her, had she not been restrained by the ropes around her wrists and ankles. Instead, tears of relief streamed down her face. She was so thankful to see someone she knew and loved.

Callie stooped to the level at which Marie was sitting, kneeling before her. Her fingers gently brushed over Marie’s face, wiping the tears away with loving carefulness. “Aw. There’s no need to cry. I’m here now.” Callie murmured, her sweet breath gracing Marie’s senses as she leaned in closer, until they were almost completely pressing against each other. Her slender fingers ran lightly up and down Marie’s shoulders and neck, a gesture that was extremely soothing and comforting. That is, until they traced over Marie’s collarbones, catching on the hem of Marie’s kimono and tugging it downwards.

Something was wrong.

“Callie?”

“Hm?” Callie paused briefly, but continued undoing the kimono. The robe slid slowly off of Marie’s shoulder blades, leaving her vulnerable in her lacy undershirt.

“What are you doing?” Marie whispered, shivering involuntarily from the cold air her bare skin was exposed to. Her head spun with confusion. _None of this made any sense_.

Callie withdrew, and suddenly, Marie noticed something she hadn’t before. In the glint of light from the doorway, Callie’s eyes reflected an unfamiliar, eerie red hue. And finally, it dawned on Marie that Callie wasn’t in her normal state of mind. She never would have disappeared voluntarily, so she must have been kidnapped and... Marie scooted away as quickly as her restraints would allow, visceral adrenaline pulsing through her veins.

Callie hesitated, almost looking hurt by Marie’s reaction, before she broke the silence. “Don’t be afraid. I missed you. So much.”

A syringe found its way into her back, the plunger injecting its contents into Marie’s bloodstream. “I didn’t want to resort to this, but it looks like I have to.” Before Marie could react to the betrayal, Callie reached over and cupped Marie’s face in her soft palms, pulling them closer once more. And this time, Marie literally couldn’t resist. Whatever she’d been dosed with was gradually threading its way through her system, sending her body into a state of hypersensitivity. Every touch of Callie’s fingerprints on her skin brought her closer to divinity, her nerves rapidly firing impulses that fed directly into the pleasure center of her limbic system.

_She didn’t want to think anymore, she just wanted to feel._

As Marie struggled to retain her rational consciousness, she saw Callie’s face hovering closely above her’s, face unrecognizable with an expression Marie had never seen before — lust.

_This was wrong._

The diminishing part of her mind that still worked knew that the Callie she knew wouldn’t have wanted this.

But there wasn’t anything she could do to stop the momentum of what had already been set in motion.

“ _I just had to have you_.” Callie whispered, before the distance between them closed. They were kissing, and Marie was keenly aware of how delicious their lips pressing together tasted, despite the frantic voice in the back of her head reminding her, “ _this is wrong_.” The kiss deepened as they began feeling each other, exploring one another, in ways that she knew that consanguineous individuals were never supposed to. But it was too easy to suppress her moral compass when all she could feel was pleasure. All she could think about at the moment was the warmth pooling in the pit of her stomach, the pulsating arousal between her legs. The aphrodisiac amplified physical sensations to the point where she was drowning in stimulation, and all she wanted was _more_.

Callie was already helping her shed the undershirt and the remaining disheveled mess of her kimono, and Marie reached for Callie’s own clothing, pulling her tights and shorts off. Piece by piece, they undressed until neither of them were completely naked, clothing strewn around them in a forgotten mess on the floor. Marie only had a second of reprieve before Callie pinned her arms above her, biting at the nape of her neck, etching bruises onto her skin like blooms of watercolor paint on a canvas. Their gazes met, fervent and heated, and broke again as Callie’s tongue wandered between Marie’s breasts, leaving a trail of sticky wetness bisecting her torso. Marie nipped at Callie’s ear, leaving rosy marks similar to the ones on her neck. Each bite and kiss was planted reverently, like their bodies were blessed objects of worship. As if the sin they were committing right now was not unforgivably immoral.

Fragments of thought materialized from Marie’s splintered mind, which had detached itself from the acts of desecration her body was participating in. Every thought forcing its way into her consciousness manifested as pangs of guilt.

_This is wrong._

Marie arched her pelvis upwards to meet the knee Callie was pushing between her legs, readily parting her pale, fleshy thighs. With each thrust, their bodies were brought together harmoniously, hips grinding together in a rolling motion, the friction between them heightening their pleasure. Callie’s head tilted back, lips parted in a breathy inhale.

_I shouldn’t be enjoying this_.

Marie bit her lip as the pace quickened, her heart pounding like a metronome in her chest. The sweat on their bodies stuck their skin together, as if their attraction manifested as a gravitational pull. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the air, intermingling with the sounds of heavy breathing and soft moans and gasps.

_She’s related to me._

The sensations were becoming overwhelmingly intense. Marie was flirting with the brink with orgasm, muscles in her inner walls taut with tension. Judging by her cousin’s labored breathing, Callie was close too. Her guiltiness, merely a nagging feeling in the back of her head earlier, was now magnifying in intensity proportional to her pleasure.

While her mind tried desperately to blame her arousal on the aphrodisiac, some insidious part of Marie deep inside her made a quiet suggestion.

_Maybe this is what you’ve wanted all along._

By some cruel coincidence, Marie came at that moment and Callie followed soon after, riding out the waves of their orgasms as they fucked, slick dribbling messily down their thighs. The tension in their bodies had been released, the gratification of their climaxes slowly fading into a hazy afterglow. A sweet tear trickled down the side of Marie’s face, mixing with the salinity of her sweat and cum.

Callie dismounted her cousin, an uncharacteristic lewd smirk painted on her face. The two of them lay on the ground, panting gradually slowing into regular breathing. As the aphrodisiac and the high of the orgasm began wearing off, the weight of Marie’s sins finally began fully settling in, leaving her desecrated with the burdens of self-hatred and despair.


End file.
